modernwarfarefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Return To Sender
: "Return To Sender (Trả lại người gửi)" là nhiệm vụ thứ 10 Sandstorm! của Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Người chơi điều khiển Yuri khi anh ta, Soap, và Price tìm kiếm Waraabe, một kẻ liên quan đến vụ tấn công hóa học ở châu Âu. Nhiệm vụ diễn ra ở Somalia. Nhân vật *Yuri (có thể điều khiển) *John "Soap" Mactavish *John Price *Nikolai *Waraabe (Đã chết) Nội dung Price liên lạc với Baseplate (chỉ huy ở căn cứ), người lúc này được biết là MacMillan, cố tìm thông tin về Makarov. MacMillan thở dài và cảnh báo Price rằng ông ta đang nằm trong mọi danh sách truy nã và miễn cưỡng chia sẻ thông tin một cách không chính thức với ông ấy. Sau khi được nhắc về nhiệm vụ của họ ở Pripyat, Mac nói với Price rằng Waraabe, là một lãnh chúa ở Somalia, có thể có thông tin về Makarov. Price thảo luận kết hoạch để tiến vào khu đất cùng Soap, quyết định rằng lén đột nhập là không cần thiết. Price bảo Soap nói với Nikolai chuẩn bị lính của anh ta. Yuri ở phía sau xe jeep tiến tới doanh trại của địch, cùng với Price và Soap ở ghế lái và ghế hành khách theo thứ tự. Ngay sau khi đâm vào cổng, họ bước ra khỏi xe và mở đường qua sự kháng cự quyết liệt như bị chúng bắn bằng súng cối và xe súng máy. Yuri được điều khiển súng máy điều khiển xa trên trực thăng của Nikolai để phân tán sự chống trả. Sau đó, họ tiến vào tòa nhà của Waraabe và gặp phải kháng dữ dội bên trong. Sau khi tiêu diệt đám dân quân, họ đột nhập vào văn phòng và giết tất cả người bên trong ngoại trừ Waraabe. Price bảo Soap và Yuri đeo mặt nạ chống độc vào và cuộc tra khảo bắt đầu. Ông ta dùng bình khí độc được dùng trong cuộc tấn công hóa học ở nước Anh (châu Âu) và ép buộc Waraabe nói cho họ vị trí của Makarov đổi lấy mặt nạ để tự cứu mình. Quá hoảng loạn, Waraabe nói với họ liên lạc của hắn là người tên là Volk và rằng hắn chưa bao giờ gặp mặt Makarov. Soap đạp lên đùi trúng đạn của Waraabe, hỏi hắn vị trí của Volk. Vì bị đau, Waraabe cuối cùng cũng tiết lộ: hắn nói với 3 người rằng Volk đang ở Paris. Price quăng mặt nạ cho Waraabe, nhưng ngay lập tức kết liễu hắn vì "anh em ở Hereford", ám chỉ thành viên của SAS những người đã chết trong vụ tấn công hóa học. The remaining members of Nikolai's men leave the building and head to their primary exfil point, but Nikolai radios them and reminds them that the sandstorm is closing in fast. They regroup with the other members and hurry on to the exfil point, but before they can board the chopper, they are ambushed by the militia and they are forced to cut their way through to the second LZ. Again, the second exfil is on the roof of a building full of militia, but the 141 and Nikolai's men deal with them. Nikolai tells Price that the LZ is too hot for landing, so Yuri uses the remote turret to "thin 'em out." Unfortunately, a rocket shoots down Nikolai's helicopter, sending it hurtling out of control towards Price's group. The trio rappels down the building to avoid getting hit by the out of control helicopter. Price tells Echo Team to find Nikolai, and also that they need an emergency exfil. They make their way through the heavy sandstorm, dealing with Waraabe's men along the way. The group makes it to the crash site, and Yuri carries an injured Nikolai with the others to the emergency exfil, where they finally get out of the village. Soap then asks how they plan to capture Volk while the war rages in Europe. Price replies that while they can't, he knows someone who can. Video màn chơi 425px Vũ khí Vũ khí mang theo File:Weapon_m4_short_large.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG File:Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Vũ khí có thể nhặt The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. {C}{C File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 File:Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon dragunov large.png|Dragunov File:Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 File:Weapon striker large.png|Striker File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg Vị trí Intel 23. Just past the docks area, in the blue and white "L" shaped building up the stairs. The intel is sitting on a desk. 24. The intel is sitting on a table in the west side of Waraabe's office. 25. The third intel is in a small, "guard post"-like building next to a burning car. Intel locations Gallery File:RTSbegin.png|Soap briefing Yuri as they head towards the dockyard in the beginning. File:Price killing Waraabe.png|Price executes Waraabe after getting the necessary intel out of him. File:RTShelicrash.png|Nikolai's chopper spins out of control after being hit by a rocket. File:RTSdodge.png|Yuri and Soap jump out of the helicopter's way before it sends them flying off the roof. The sandstorm starts to hit the town as well. File:RTScrashsite.png|The crash site of Nikolai's chopper. Danh hiệu/Trophies (chỉ có trên PS3 và Xbox360) Sandstorm! (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Return to Sender" on any difficulty. Payback (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" and "Return to Sender" on Veteran difficulty. Kill Box (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 20 enemies with the Chopper Gunner in a single run in "Return to Sender". Thông tin thú vị *Ở phần cắt cảnh đầu nhiệm vụ, có thể thấy một vài thành viên SAS bị chết, được sử dụng tạo hình (model) của Hải quân SEALS (Navy SEALS) từ Modern Warfare 2. *Đây là nhiệm vụ đầu tiên người chơi có thể nghe thấy Đại úy MacMillan trong Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 với vai trò "Baseplate". Giọng của ông ta đã thay đổi, có thể hiểu được vì đã 20 năm kể từ vụ Pripyat. *Return To Sender là tên một bí danh trong phần chơi nhiều người (multiplayer) từ Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Khẩu súng lục Desert Eagle của Price dùng kết liễu Waraabe sau khi thẩm vấn hắn là mẫu (model) đã dùng trong Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Ngay trước khi đột nhập vào phòng có Waraabe bên trong, một tên cố tấn công Soap nhưng anh ta kịp phản xạ né đòn và trả đòn bằng cú đá khiến kẻ địch rơi xuống tầng dưới. *Ngay sau khi giải cứu Nikolai khỏi nơi trực thăng rơi và trốn thoát bằng xe jeep, nhạc nền "Spetsnaz Victory" từ phần chơi nhiều người (multiplayer) có thể nghe thấy ở cuối màn chơi. *Nhạc nền "The GIGN spawn" có thể nghe thấy trong khi tìm Waraabe. *Giống như màn "Vị khách không mời (Persona Non Grata)", người chơi có thể tự bắn mình khi điều khiển súng máy trên trực thăng của Nikolai. Nếu làm vậy, bạn sẽ nhận được thông báo phạt vì bắn vào đồng đội thay vì thông báo "Bạn tự giết mình" ("You Killed Yourself") như trong "Vị khách không mời (Persona Non Grata)". *In the second floor in Waraabe's palace to the player's left, there is a knife with the same model as the knife that Soap used to kill Shepherd in "Endgame" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The crates Waraabe falls back on are marked with the Shadow Company insignia. *The two enemies that close the gate at the beginning will not die until they have closed it. *This mission have a similarity with "Safehouse" were that Price first orders keep alive the enemy (Waraabe in this mission and Al-Asad in Safehouse) but later both enemies are killed by Price with a pistol despite as he says before. *At the start of the mission, the text at the bottom-left corner of the screen misspells Bosaso as "Boosaaso". *Soap has a Ranger on his back best seen in the car in the beginning of the level. One can also spot the Ranger in the same place on other various levels. *This is the second time the Mi-24 is used by a friendly and the first that isn't hijacked by anyone. *The enemy uses mounted PKP Pechenegs, but the player cannot use them. Liên kết